Hotaru no Hikari
by Suigin Walker
Summary: La luz y la oscuridad, enfrentandose de nuevo. Pasados oscuros,profecias olvidadas,sueños rotos y nuevos enemigos.La vida es como la luz de una luciernaga, parpadea constantemente en una linea entre la vida y la muerte, esperando a que uno de los dos gane


Suigin-Ni Yu Yu Hakusho, ni Sailor Moon me pertenecen.

Serena-Sailor Moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi-comiendo un pan con carne.

Yusuke-Yu Yu Hakusho es propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi-Haciendo un "bang" con su dedo como si disparara una pistola.

Serena y Yusuke-La autora no gana ni un centavo con esto.

Suigin-Bueno empecemos con el fanfic crossover x3. Titulado: Hotaru no Hikari

Serena y Yusuke-1…2…3…GO.

Opening: Rolling Star "YUI".

Capitulo 1: Nueva amenaza

El cielo rojizo del Makai comenzó a oscurecerse hasta quedar completamente negro, varias chispas se hicieron presentes, dando el aviso de que rayos caerían de aquellas nubes. Nada agradables.

Mientras tanto en tierra firme, una batalla estaba desarrollándose. Koko una de las amigas y rivales de Raizen, uno de los antiguos Reyes del Makai. Intercambiando patadas con otra contrincante femenina, la cual era desconocida, Koko iba a darle una patada en el estomago a la aludida; quien paro el golpe tomando el tobillo de Koko con una mano. Koko se vio estupefacta y fue lanzada con suma fuerza chocando contra el suelo y rondando en seco. Hasta quedar quieta en posición fetal, con los brazos algo caídos.

-No tiene caso que me preocupe, los seres de este mundo son demasiado débiles-musito la voz femenina con burla, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios misteriosos.

-¡Espera!-grito Koko, la mujer se dio la vuelta. Su rostro permanecía oculto en las sombras.

Koko, trataba de reincorporarse como le fuera posible, sino fuera porque sus manos eran como un soporte adicional, se hubiera caído al suelo nuevamente. Su rostro así como la mayoría de su cuerpo mostraba heridas, quemaduras y algo de tierra. Producto de la caída y algún que otro ataque anterior, sus ojos demostraban enojo y algo de indignación. No solo por haber perdido, sino también por los motivos de aquella mujer.

-Es inútil-dijo la mujer.

-¡No dejare que vayas al mundo humano!-exclamo Koko.

-Y… ¿Por qué motivo debería obedecerte?-pregunto con sorna y un tono sádico, giro su cabeza, sus ojos rojos mostraron un brillo de maldad. Aunque lo disimulo más o menos bien, Koko se estremeció, esa mujer era peligrosa-Ahora, repíteme. ¿Por qué "yo", debo obedecer a un espíritu como tú? Por mas demonio que seas, es obvio que no estás a mi nivel-añadió, sus cabellos negros se balancearon con el frio viento que se hizo presente. Koko solo apretó los dientes, en señal de fastidio.

-¡Voy a matarte!-exclamo, para después salir corriendo a una velocidad relativamente sorprenderte, desvaneciéndose de la vista del enemigo unos segundos.

-Es inútil-murmuro la mujer.

-"Ya te tengo"-Koko se había posicionado atrás de su enemigo, dispuesta a cortarle la garganta con su mano recta, que resplandecía como si fuera una espada. Sin embargo Koko se dio cuenta de que su visión se volvió doble por un segundo, seguido de eso sintió un profundo dolor como si alguien desgarrara su interior-"¡¿Qué significa e-es-to?!"-pensó mientras caía al suelo, gravemente herida en el pecho, sus ropas se tiñeron de rojo. La mujer que en esos momentos estaba a su lado y era su atacante sonrió.

-Te lo dije, no funcionaria. Sabes…estaba feliz de haber despertado, y pensaba dejarte viva, pero ahora que has tratado de interferir. Dejare que mueras desangrada.-Koko trataba de levantarse, pero le fue inútil por lo cual levanto la mirada-Esos ojos…indican que hay algo o alguien en el Nigenkai no es así-adivino divertida. Los ojos de Koko se pusieron en alerta, para después centellar con rabia-¡Oh! ¡Ahora te vez enfada! Lo siento mucho- se disculpo con sorna.

-Tu…b-bruja-Koko tosió sangre por la boca, algo de esta bajaba de sus labios, en delgadas líneas-¿Q-Q-ue pre-pretendes hacer en el Nigenkai?-interrogo, ansiosa de una respuesta.

Un rayo descendió a la tierra del mal iluminando a la mujer que se mantuvo en el anonimato: mediana, tal vez dieciséis cm menos que Koko, cabello largo y negro hasta la cadera, con unos ropajes que parecían una especie de yukata blanca, con las típicas sandalias, las cuales mostraban sus pies. A diferencia de otras yukata, esta parecía tener una especie de calza debajo. Había una estrella negra dibujada en el lado derecho de esta, y del lado izquierdo una luna de color negro. Sus ojos amatista brillaron divertidos.

La chica se puso de cuclillas, y tomo uno de los cabellos de Koko, acariciándolo, al tiempo que parecía examinarlo. Una sonrisa traviesa se poso en su rostro.

-Nada en particular, solo buscar venganza de alguna forma, buscare a mi hermanita y hare lo que no pude hace años, traerla del lado al que corresponde-dijo en tono melancólico, pero malicioso-Separadas por ese final tan trágico, yo le ofrecí ser un demonio pero ella rechazo la oferta. Bueno, que se le hará.-dijo mientras volvía a ponerse de pie y se dirigía a alguna parte, pero antes de estar siquiera tres metros alejadas de Koko, paro su caminar-Y también…esperar a que mi señor despierte Kufufu.

-T-Tu m-mal…dita-Koko cayo inconsciente, había perdido mucha sangre.

-Bueno, mi primer objetivo será el hijo de Raizen-Dijo mientras miraba al cielo, sonriendo-Yusuke Urameshi.

El cuerpo de la chica comenzó a crear una especie de niebla de color purpura que se amoldo a su cuerpo y luego se elevo como el humo por sobre las nubes. Abandonando el mundo del mal.

-Botan, ¿Botan?-Llamo Keiko.

-¡Eh!-Botan reacción, tras estar unos minutos viendo el suelo.

-¡Cielos!, por lo menos presta atención cuando te estoy hablando-se quejo Keiko inflando las mejillas, molesta.

-Hajajaja, lo lamento no fue mi intención. Enserio-se disculpo la guía espiritual, rascándose avergonzada la nuca. Con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro.

-¿En qué pensabas?-pregunto Keiko, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su refresco.

-¿Eh?-musito confundida Botan.

-No me engañas, Botan te conozco de hace algún tiempo. Eres peor mintiendo que Yusuke, al menos conmigo-se burlo Keiko, con una sonrisa. Parecidas a las de su novio cuando fastidia a Kuwabara.

-Bueno…no pensaba, en nada en especial. Solo en cómo le estará yendo a mi amiga-Agrego Botan viendo el cielo.

-Um, ¿tu amiga?-pregunto interesada la chica.

-Sí, veras a pesar de ser guía espiritual, ella consiguió permiso para casarse con una aparición-Explico-Siendo sincera me siento feliz por ella-dijo mientras ponía cara de gato.

-Ya veo-Dijo Keiko mientras una gran gota anime se ubicaba en su cabeza.

-El caso es que…-Botan abandono su cara de gato y comenzó a balancear su lata de jugo-Me pregunto si yo también encontrare a alguien especial-Dijo con un suspiro la guía espiritual.

-Botan…-Keiko no sabía que responder-"Ojala Shizuru estuviera aquí, ella entiende mejor los asuntos del corazón"-pensó Keiko, desviándola mirada de la cara triste de Botan.

-Como los envidio Keiko-dijo en tono divertido, feliz y pícaro la guía. Mientras se abalanzaba sobre Keiko abrazándola por la espalda, su rostro estaba apoyado sobre uno de los hombros de Keiko-Tienes a Yusuke solo para ti. Aunque sea cabeza dura, sus sentimientos por ti son muy profundos-Dijo con una sonrisa, separando su cuerpo del de Keiko; revolviéndose los cabellos.

-Sí, supongo-dijo con un ligero sonrojo sonriendo, mientras apretaba con ambas manos la lata de refresco y se la llevaba a la boca para tomar un poco.

-Y…-las mejillas de Botan se volvieron algo rojas. Una mirada determinada era lo que Botan tenía en este momento-Tu y el… ¿Ya han hecho el…amor?-pregunto curiosa y ansiosa por una respuesta.

3…2…1…Keiko Yukimura en ese momento, escupió todo el refresco a una velocidad, que Hiei hubiera envidiado. Tosiendo con fuerza, puesto que algo del refresco se le había atorado en la garganta. Su rostro estaba más rojo que un tomate, con furia destructiva tomo su cartera. Botan supo que era lo que venía después así que se echo a correr tan rápido como pudo; esquivando los golpes que Keiko trataba de darle con su cartera, que para colmo tenia correa larga, lo cual significaba mayor alcance.

-¡Botan, vuelve aquí!-grito Keiko.

-¡Sabia que debía haber mantenido cerrada mi boca!-se lamento Botan mientras lloraba por su mala suerte. Y seguía corriendo para no morir a manos de la novia del detective espiritual.

Yusuke por otro lado estaba en una "cita" con Keiko, sin embargo la aludida quiso invitar a Botan así que a Yusuke no le pareció mala idea .Hace días que había visto el ánimo de Botan algo decaído, estaba más distraída que de costumbre, comenzó a preocuparse y no solo él. Una sonrisa se poso en el rostro de Urameshi, burlona (de esas que alguien usa, cuando tiene algo con que chantajearte) tras ver ciertas reacciones de preocupación por parte de otro chico.

El caso es que Yusuke acepto que se invitara a Botan, pero como Yusuke no quería sentir que era dejado de lado por las chicas, invito a Kurama. Quien precisamente ese día estaba libre, juntos habían decidido ir a dar un paseo y luego ir a comer a algún restaurant de comida rápida. Decidieron descansar en un parque, mientras que Yusuke junto con Kurama dijeron que irían por unos helados, las chicas se quedaron tomando unas bebidas mientras esperaban a Yusuke y a Kurama. Pero cuando volvieron con los helados, vieron que la banca donde las chicas estaban minutos antes, estaba vacía. Parpadearon confundidos.

-¿Y ahora donde se metieron esas dos?-pregunto Yusuke, parpadeando confundido. Mientras ladeaba la cabeza a un lado.

-No lo sé, probablemente habrán ido al baño. Hay uno público cerca de este parque-analizo Kurama.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos solos-Yusuke vio a Kurama y sonrió con una sonrisa que a Kurama le helo la sangre. Tenía un mal presentimiento-Hablemos entre los dos-dijo mientras se sentaba en la banca.

-"Tengo un mal presentimiento con respecto a esto"-pensó Kurama, mientras se sentaba en la banca, algo nervioso.- ¿De qué quieres hablar?-pregunto intrigado el kitsune.

-Bueno, no es nada es solo que iba a preguntarte si sabias algo con respecto al extraño comportamiento de Botan estos días-dijo Yusuke comiendo su helado.

-No, no sé nada. Y siendo sincero me preocupa-Dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿Crees que sea amor?-pregunto divertido Yusuke. Poniendo cara de gato*.

-¿Amor?-repitió Kurama, apretando su helado, rompiendo el cono sin darse cuenta.

-Oye Kurama, tu helado-señalo Yusuke, con una gota.

-¿Eh?-bajo la vista-¡Ah! No me di cuenta que lo rompí jejeje-se rio Kurama distraído, mientras el helado se escurría entre sus dedos. Lo arrojo al piso junto con el resto del cono de galleta. Las palomas comenzaron a comerlo-Iré a lavarme las manos-aviso-Sostenlo por mi por favor-pidió tendiéndole otro helado. Curiosamente era el de Botan, Yusuke lo sostuvo con la otra mano. Puesto que se estaba comiendo el de Keiko, el suyo ya se lo había terminado. Sonrió al ver que su teoría parecía correcta.

A Kurama le gustaba Botan.

En un café de la ciudad de Sarayashiki. Serena Tsukino la princesa de la Luna tomaba un bocadillo con sus amigas Amy Mizuno, Rei Hino, Lita Kino y Mina Aino. En compañía de la integrante más joven del grupo de las senshis Hotaru Tomoe, quien arrugo la nariz al ver que Mina había pedido una taza de leche caliente. Mina estaba sentada a su lado.

-Lo siento, olvide que no te gusta la leche. Perdón- se disculpo Mina riendo nerviosamente, al ver la mueca de asco de la chica.

-No descuida-se excuso Hotaru, sonriendo tímidamente.

-Bueno, bueno. En lo que estábamos ¿Adónde vamos?-pregunto Rei, mientras tendía un mapa de la ciudad en la mesa.

-Pues yo recomendaría ir a una librería-dijo Amy sonriendo.

-Porque eso no nos sorprende-dijeron Serena, Rei, Mina y Lita a la vez. Hotaru simplemente parpadeo extrañada, para luego reír.

-¡Vamos chicas estamos de vacaciones!-exclamo Mina eufórica-¡Vayamos a divertirnos!-afirmo con un puño en alto.

-¡Ay Mina…!-sentencio Artemis cansado de la actitud de la Sailor Scout del planeta Venus.

Todas rieron ante la actitud de Mina.

Efectivamente las Senshis se encontraban de vacaciones, luego de la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia decidieron tomarse algo de tiempo libre de sus obligaciones justicieras, al ver que no había enemigos. Las Outers Scout iban a ir de viaje al extranjero por una temporada, pero como Hotaru no quería irse de la ciudad decidió quedarse con Amy hasta que Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna volviesen. Fue en ese momento en que Serena al ver que todas no saldrían fuera del país-dejando de lado a las Outers- pensó que sería buena idea ir a hacer turismo a alguna ciudad cercana a Tokio, aunque para hacerlo más divertido Lita propuso que escribieran en pequeños papeles los nombres de distintas ciudades y tomarían uno de los papeles luego de meterlos en una bolsita y haberlos revuelto un poco. Exactamente, el destino seria escogido al azar. Y salió Sarayashiki, que curiosamente fue la ciudad que Hotaru escribió en uno de los papeles.

Hotaru por su parte se había quedado callada, las chicas seguían planeando a donde ir, pero Hotaru simplemente se quedo viendo afuera, atreves de la ventana del local. Con la mirada perdida, como esperando que algo ocurriera, pero a la vez no.

En ese momento el cuerpo de Hotaru se estremeció ligeramente, el frio inundo la columna vertebral de la chica, quien se abrazo a sí misma y froto sus manos contra sus brazos tratando de obtener algo de calor, las chicas no se habían dado cuenta de esto pero Luna sí.

-¿Tienes frio Hotaru?-le pregunto acercándose a ella, subiéndose sobre la mesa.

-Uhm, creo que si-dijo sonriendo forzadamente. La verdad es que sentía temor, pero no estaba segura de que exactamente, al levantar la vista. Sus ojos divisaron una neblina de color purpureo que paso justo frente a sus ojos. En el exterior las demás personas no parecieron darse cuenta de que aquella capa de neblina paso volando, sin saber porque Hotaru se levanto de golpe de su asiento y corrió.

-¡Hotaru!-grito Luna. Serena le tapo la boca, a su gata y rio nerviosamente a los otros clientes del café y empleados que la miraban curiosos.

-E-es un títere-dijo con una sonrisita nerviosa y una gota en la cabeza.

Y tras decir eso ella y sus amigas salieron corriendo del local. Antes de irse Amy dejo el dinero por lo consumido y corrió nuevamente para alcanzar a las demás.

Hotaru corría lo más rápido que podía, no sabía porque, pero intuía que algo malo ocurriría. Además esa presencia no era humana y ella lo sabía, no era un simple fantasma, era algo más; algo oscuro.

-Lo siento, de veras que si- se disculpo Botan temerosa de que Keiko le diera otro golpe, con su cartera, tenía la cabeza gacha, con un enrome chichón en su cabeza.

Frente a ella estaba Keiko de espaldas a ella, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, exhibiendo los dientes en una sonrisa siniestra, con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza y rabia. Acompañando el gesto molesto de la chica, había un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha de esta.

-¡Para la próxima no me preguntes ese tipo de cosas!-le advirtió con un grito Keiko, con las mejillas rojas consecuencia de aquella pregunta tan imprudente que Botan le había soltado hace unos momentos.

-Bien, no lo volveré a hacer- juro con una mano alzada, sonriendo.

-Bueno, así esta mejor. ¿Eh?-musito al darse cuenta que ya no estaban en el parque-¿D-Donde estamos?-pregunto preocupada.

-Uhm, al parecer estamos en un templo-dijo Botan, mientras se daba la vuelta y señalaba un templo, en lo alto. Enfrente de ellas estaban las escaleras que las conducirían al templo.

-El letrero dice: Templo Hikari-afirmo Keiko, viendo los pilares que unían un gran y largo pedazo de piedra, con el nombre del templo tallado en ella.

-El templo que será el lugar de su perdición-afirmo una voz femenina.

-¿¡Quien dijo eso?!- grito Botan dándose vuelta y viendo para todos lados, lo mismo que Keiko.

-Yo-murmuro la voz.

El cuerpo de Keiko se paralizo, sintió como si miles de cadenas la estuvieran reteniendo, Botan se dio la vuelta llena de miedo. Ahí frente a ella miles de cuerda invisibles parecían retener a Keiko, cuerdas hechas de energía demoniaca, en forma de neblina purpúrea.

-¡Keiko!-Botan grito, mientras corría para salvar a Keiko-Arrrgghh-grito de dolor al sentir como algo impactaba contra su estomago, era una patada, que la mando a volar por lo menos dos metros, provocando que callera en un tercio de los escalones del templo, en los cuales rodo, hasta caer inconsciente en el suelo tras terminar de rodar por los escalones.

-¡Botan!-Grito Keiko llorando, al ver el cuerpo de la guía espiritual lleno de raspones, y un hilo de sangre que nacía de su cabeza-¡Suéltame, quien quiera que seas! ¡Déjame ir!- se quejo.

-Lo siento pero eso no será posible-dijo una nube de neblina que se había situado frente a Keiko-Tu amiga, ha sido castigada por su imprudencia-explico la niebla, que comenzó a tomar forma humana-Además, te necesito para atraer a Yusuke Urameshi-añadió con una sonrisa la misma chica que había atacado a Koko en el Makai, con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

-¿Qué quieres con Yusuke?-pregunto Keiko con temor.

-Nada, simplemente medir mi fuerza, y por supuesto deshacerme de quien interfiera en los planes de mi maestro, que por momentos duerme-comento con un tono de misterio y burla en su voz.

-¡!-La cara de Keiko era de horror, su cuerpo temblaba y estaña indefensa ante esa mujer.

-¡Detente ahí!-grito una voz, era grave, llena de autoridad. Keiko vio por sobre el hombro de aquella extraña y noto que frente a ellas, alejada a unos cuantos metros estaba una chica de cabellera negra corta y lisa, que le caía sobre los hombros, llevaba puesta una minifalda blanca, su traje era una combinación entre violeta y blanco, a excepción del moño bordo , similar a la sangre más oscura. Qué se encontraba ubicado en el centro de su pecho, lo mismo ocurría con el lazo que estaña atado a modo de moño en su cintura, siendo visto desde atrás-¡No permitiré que alguien como tu ataque a inocentes!-exclamo Hotaru, ahora transformada en Sailor Saturn, con la hoz del silencio en alto, en postura de combate-¡Exijo saber tu nombre ahora, demonio!-demando Hotaru, con el ceño fruncido y algo de ira mesclada en su voz.

-Oh…tú debes ser una de esas tales princesas, que el jefe quiere eliminar-Dedujo con una mirada inocente la interrogada-Mi nombre es Michin, o bueno ese es mi nombre ahora, mi primer nombre lo he olvidado-Agrego con nostalgia y algo de ironía-Pero bueno, que se le hará-Sonrió-Viendo tu vestimenta y…esa hoz, tú debes ser…-

-¡Ahhhh!-Hotaru no espero a que Michin terminara, por ende la ataco con su hoz, girándola para la derecha, la velocidad en la que se desplazo era demasiado rápida.

-¡Nani!-Michin dio un salto hacia arriba, esquivando el ataque. Mientras miraba hacia abajo, no había señales de la Sailor scout, sus ojos se abrieron-"¡Pero como…!".

-¡No escaparas!-Hotaru apareció detrás de Michin, con su poderosa Hoz lista para cortarle la cabeza con ella.

-¡No me dejare vencer!-grito Michin, girando su cuerpo, deteniendo el mango de la hoz en el pie derecho.

-Tchs-siseo Hotaru, aparto la hoz haciéndola girar en círculos sobre su cabeza, con ambas manos, deteniéndola y golpeando a Michin con ella, quien evadía los ataques con una que otra voltereta en el aire.

Hotaru al ser humana y no poder volar cayó al suelo aterrizando sobre sus pies como un hábil gato, arrodillada en el suelo como un caballero ante su rey, sus ojos violetas vieron hacia el extenso cielo azul. Tratando de localizar a Michin, no estaba en el aire, bajo la vista y cerró los ojos tratando de localizar su presencia por medio de sus sentidos

-"¿Dónde estará?"-

-¡Sendero oscuro!-

Hotaru abrió los ojos de golpe, y salto hacia atrás, dos paredes de fuego salieron de la tierra y seguían en línea recta a Hotaru en ambos lados, a donde Hotaru fuera las llamas le seguían, Hotaru frunció el ceño. Paro y coloco la hoz enfrente de ella.

-¡Muro del Silencio!-exclamo, una barrera de energía se formo delante de ella, ambas paredes de fuego rodearon la barrera y la sumergieron en las llamas.

Michin por su parte comenzó a caminar con las manos en las caderas, molesta.

-¡Se supone que las princesas eran débiles! ¡Joder!, Lilite me mintió, esa perra. Seguramente supo que las princesas eran fuertes desde el principió-se quejo Michin, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Tumba del silencio, destruye!-El campo de energía se disperso, y el fuego se convirtió en cenizas, una onda de energía impacto contra el cuerpo de Michin mandándola a volar.

-¡Arrrrhhg!-Michin voló por sobre el cielo, sus ropas estaban quemadas, cayó al suelo y rodo –P-Para ser…novata, eres buena niña-Dijo Michin con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, levantándose, su estomago estaba sangrando, aunque la ropa tapara la herida-Kufufu.-Sus ojos que se habían cerrado por el impacto se abrieron al instante, los ojos amatistas de hace unos momentos se volvieron más oscuros y brillantes, se volvieron rojos.

Hotaru por su parte, recordó a Keiko y a Botan, libero a Keiko de las cuerdas espirituales hechas a base de energía demoniaca, la chica se dejo caer en los brazos de Hotaru, quien la vio con tristeza, Keiko temblaba. Cargo el cuerpo de Keiko, colocando uno de los brazos de la chica sobre su hombro. Desapareció la hoz y su mano quedo libre, agarro a Keiko de la cintura y la llevo a rastras, hasta el lugar donde estaba Botan, la sentó en uno de los escalones, centrando su atención en Botan quien aun estaba herida.

Tomo el cuerpo de Botan entre sus manos y lo coloco boca arriba, llevo una de sus manos cerca de la frente de Botan, con su poder de curación, la herida en la cabeza de la guía de cabellos azules comenzó a cerrarse y a cicatrizar, así mismo la sangre comenzó a desaparecer.

-Disculpa-murmuro a Keiko.

Keiko levanto la cabeza, seguía temblando, con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos.

-Necesito que ambas escapen, puedes llevarte a tu amiga-añadió, levantándose y dándose la vuelta, para estar cara a cara con Michin quien comenzó a emanar energía demoniaca-¡Váyanse rápido!-grito.

-S-Si- tartamudeo Keiko asustada, tomo a Botan de la misma forma en que Hotaru la sostuvo y subió las escaleras que daban hacia el templo.

-Con que las dejaste a escapar ¿Eh?-Michin dijo sarcásticamente, sus ojos seguían rojos y sanguinarios-Entonces solo somos nosotras dos-señalo con obviedad y una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro.

-Eso parece-añadió Hotaru con rostro serio, e indiferente, extendió su brazo y la hoz volvió a aparecer en su mano-¡Adelante!-grito.

-¡Prepárate para morir! ¡Princesa de Saturno!-bramo Michin.

Continuara…

Ending: Fuyu no amaoto "FLOW"

Glosario.

Makai: Mundo Demoniaco o Mundo del mal

Nigenkai: Mundo humano

Muchos verán que aquí Hotaru uso la Tumba del silencio, pero en el manga ese es solo un ataque ofensivo y no el ataque que le causa la muerte, en la saga de Neherenia se hace referencia de que ese ataque es el que destruye los planetas pero no lo es, por eso lo puse como ataque común.

En el próximo capítulo…

Yusuke-No entiendo nada, como es eso de que Koko fue vencida por una simple aparición. ¡Eso es raro! Y ahora que lo pienso esa chica con la hoz también lo es, Koenma dice que no confié en ella aun, pero ella salvo a Keiko y a Botan. Hiei porque motivo tu no atacaste a esa chica, ¿La conoces de algún lado? ¡Responde!

Esa tal Michin no me cae bien, admito que pelea sorprendentemente bien, pero la chica de la hoz tampoco lo hace mal. Kurama esta raro desde que atacaron a Botan y ella, extrañamente no recuerda nada del ataque.

Jin y los demás también han venido, la situación en el mundo del mal parece haber empeorado en mi ausencia. Enki no puede manejar a todos esos demonios solos a pesar de ser el rey del Mundo del mal.

Y por sobre todas las cosas, mas chicas con faldas aparecen para ayudar. Algo me dice que no será fácil esta nueva amenaza.

El próximo capítulo será: ¡Aliados, Enemigos y Recuerdos!

¡NO SE LO PIERDAN!


End file.
